Smash Search
by Meta Write
Summary: Written by both I and JadeDragonKnight. Kirby has been kidnapped, and Meta Knight goes to search for him. However, the kidnapping doesn't stop there, and soon, Meta finds himself tangled up in the same web as Kirby. Can he free himself, and rid the Mansion of the evil encasing it before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I have writers block for the story 'Mended Hearts' so I decided to ask JadeDragonKnight if she was willing to write a story with me, and she said yes! So here you have it, Smashed Search!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Meta Knight walked through the halls of Smash Mansion, just wandering about as he had nothing else to do. He stopped in his tracks as he heard a bloodcurdling scream. It sounded like a childs wailing.

"Hush young one, I am only bringing you to the Hands," said an unrecognisable voice. The child stopped wailing immediately, and kept quiet.

"Good, you will be safe in a second." Whispered the voice. He ran towards where the voice was coming from, but when he went there, there was nothing but Kirby's hammer, and a snow white feather.

* * *

"Master Hand!" Meta Knight cried. "Kirby has been kidnapped!"

"What?!" Said the giant hand, who would have had his drink burst out of his mouth right then, if he had one.

"You heard me! Kirby is gone!" Meta called.

"Now, Meta Knight, you may have misinterpreted something." Replied the Hand. "We must be reasonable ab-"

"REASONABLE! HOW CAN WE BE REASONABLE WHEN MY SON IS GONE!" Meta Knight sobbed. "How could you say something like that.."

"I-" The hand didn't know what to say. The batamon was now breaking down directly in front of him. He kept on mumbling things like, 'My son..' or, 'How could they..', like he was in a trance.

"I will allow you to search for Kirby." The Hand said finally.

"Th-Thank you." Stuttered the Knight, who had now stood up in front of the Hand. He left the room, leaving Master Hand to think. _That was so unnatural for him..._

* * *

**This chapter was written by me, the next will be written by Jade!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade speaking. Meta Knight plays detective in this chapter. Quite emotional. Enjoy!**

* * *

Meta Knight returned to the scene of the crime. He stopped at the doorway, trying to contain his emotions. It was hard for him to believe anyone would want to harm Kirby, but if he didn't get his act together soon, it could be too late to save him.

He chased away that thought and walked into the room. It was Kirby's bedroom. Not much was disturbed, suggesting there wasn't much of a struggle. Only the bed sheets were slung over on the bed. But Kirby always made his bed. The kidnapping must have taken place right when he woke up.

Meta Knight then turned his attention to the floor where the hammer and the feather laid side by side. Kirby must have drawn his hammer in self-defense, but didn't have time to use it. Then, the knight noticed some small dots on the floor. They were wet spots. Something was spilled on the ground during the kidnapping, but what? Meta Knight pressed a finger into the biggest spot and brought it to his face. It smelled sharply of a sweet, strong chemical and made him momentarily dizzy. Chloroform. Memories of what he heard flashed back into his mind. Kirby's bloodcurdling scream and then silence. How dare they use chloroform on his son! The knight's fists balled in rage and his eyes glowed blood red.

_'No, pull yourself together. He needs you.'_

Meta Knight breathed deeply and uncurled his fists. His eyes reverted back to yellow. His attention finally turned to the white feather. He picked it up by the end and turned it in his fingers. The kidnapper was obviously someone with white wings, so that narrowed it down. Now to find out whom exactly it was.

Just then, he heard someone walk up to the doorway. The knight turned and sighed.

"Sup Meta Knight," Sonic greeted. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Meta Knight replied, tucking the feather away.

"Aw, don't be like that. What's got you in a sour mood?"

"None of your business. Now leave me alone," the knight replied firmly as he went to the door to leave.

Sonic blocked the door and added, "Ok, now you're just hiding something from me. Spill it, I don't like people keeping secrets from me."

Meta Knight's anger was mounting, making his head burn. Every moment he wasted meant Kirby was getting farther away from him.

"Sonic, get out of the way," he muttered behind gritted teeth.

"What are you doing in Kirby's room anyway? Are you guys planning a surprise party or something?"

He couldn't hold it anymore.

"MY SON WAS KIDNAPPED!" the knight shouted.

A look of shock was plastered on the hedgehog's face.

"Oh. Sorry man," Sonic replied weakly.

Meta Knight's eyes became wet. No. He won't show weakness in front of him. He pushed Sonic aside and stormed down the hall. He needed to find another lead if he was to find Kirby.

* * *

**So there you have it. The search is on. Meta Write, take it away.**

_**If I, MW edits one of Jade's author notes, it will be in italics, and the same shall go for Jade. So, All I shall say is that we will be taking turns with the chapters. Enjoy the rest of the story!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**MW is back over here! Have fun with this one!**

* * *

As Meta Knight thundered down the hall, feather still clutched in the palm of his hand, he began to think of whom it may have been who kidnapped Kirby. He stopped at the door of Pit's room and a grin spread across his face as he had an idea of who it might have been.

* * *

"What? No! I would never! I love Kirby _like a son!"_

Those last three words hit Meta Knight like a punch in the stomach. It was true that he had never treated the baby like a real son. He shook those thoughts off his mind.

"Then explain THIS!" The knight pulled the feather out from under his cape, and Pit stared at it, an expression of genuine shock written all over his face.

"But- I- I didn't-"

He was cut short as Meta Knight glared daggers at him. As he began to move backwards, the knight hissed, his tongue flicking in and out like a snake's. Finally, he had enough.

"What have you done with him!?" he screeched, leaping upon the angel, and scratching at him madly with his newly found demon claws.

"I didn't! Now leave me alone!" he said with surprising bravery.

The knight stared into his eyes for a while. Then, finally believing him, he backed away, only to see the face of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"What happened in here?" he asked.

"Nothing," Meta Knight hissed in reply. "Now go away."

"Nope! Whether you like it or not, I am staying with you!" Sonic said with a smile.

"Fine. As long as your oversized ego doesn't ruin my only chance of finding my son!"

"Alrighty! Let's leave the mansion and look in the other gameverses!"

What the hedgehog said actually made sense.

"Ok," the knight replied. And so they set off to search for Kirby.

* * *

**You're up, Jade!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jade here. Sorry it took so long to write this. For a while, I had no idea what to write, but Meta Write quickly pulled me out of that hole. So, here it is.**

* * *

Sonic and Meta Knight exited the Smash Mansion.

"So, Pit didn't do it, huh?" Sonic stated.

"Yeah. But then again, he doesn't have much reason to."

"It's a good thing I showed up, or else you would have beaten the stuffing out of him."

The blue hedgehog began laughing. Meta Knight stared coldly at him, causing Sonic to swallow hard.

"I don't find that funny," the knight said.

"Yeah, I got that."

Meta Knight examined the white feather again.

"Pit's from Skyworld, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sonic replied as if asking 'so?'

"And there are a lot of angels there."

"So, you think someone there took Kirby?"

"It's worth a look. Come on."

Meta Knight spread out his large bat wings and took to the sky. He stopped when he heard a loud "uh" coming from Sonic.

He turned toward him and asked, "What?"

"Do you see any wings on me, 'cause I don't," the hedgehog informed.

"Ok, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Carry me."

"What?! I'm not going to carry you! Find your own way to Skyworld."

"The only way to Skyworld is by air and I can't run on air. That would be cool, but I can't."

"Oh well."

Meta Knight flew away. Sonic frowned and ran after him. When he was underneath him, he tossed a red spring in front of himself and jumped off it. He latched onto the knight, making his flight unsteady.

"What the?! Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe," Sonic replied coolly.

"Get off me!" Meta Knight shouted angrily.

"Dude, chill! It's not that far to Skyworld, so just deal with it."

The knight growled. He was already too far up to drop Sonic without severely hurting him, and he didn't have any time to bicker. So, he silently flew upward into the clouds. It didn't take long to reach their destination. There were stone platforms within the clouds and angels flying to and fro. Meta Knight landed on one of the platforms and got Sonic off his back.

"Now we just have to ask around," Sonic stated.

"Yeah, because if I kidnapped someone the first thing I would do is go in public and tell random people about it," Meta Knight replied in cold sarcasm.

"Don't mention Kirby then, Mr. Pessimist. Just ask them if the feather is theirs."

"That'll take too long!"

"You got a better idea that doesn't involve beating people up?"

Meta Knight raked his hand over his head in frustration. Then he sighed and did what Sonic said. They began asking around, showing the many angels the feather they had. They found many replies, consisting of 'my wings are too fluffy' and 'my wings are too short' and even an 'are you colorblind? My wings are black!'

"Well, maybe you dyed them black after you kidnapped Kirby to disguise yourself!" Sonic replied to the black winged angel.

"What are you talking about?! Who the heck is Kirby?" the angry angel asked.

"My son!" Meta Knight added.

"Well, you're both crazy. I don't know who this Kirby is nor have I seen anybody looking remotely close to you!"

With that, the angel flew away with a huff.

"Dang, he's got some anger management issues," Sonic stated.

"Ugh! This is hopeless," Meta Knight cried in defeat.

He slumped down at the edge of the platform they were on. He lifted his mask to wipe his face. Sonic sat down next to him. He put his chin in his hands and propped his elbows on his knees. They sat in silence, staring at the clouds below them.

"Well, do you know anyone else with white wings?" Sonic asked.

Meta Knight thought for a moment then replied, "I know one, but it couldn't have been him."

"Who is it?"

"Galacta Knight, but he's dead now."

"How do you know he's dead?"

"I killed him."

"Wha?! Why did you kill him?"

"Because he was trying to kill me."

"Oh. And you're sure he's dead?"

"I watched him explode."

"Hmm, alright then. So it wasn't this Galacta guy."

"No," Meta Knight sighed.

They grew silent again. Meta Knight examined the feather again. It was getting wrinkled and messed up from the extensive handling. It was the only lead they had to find Kirby and so far it has proven useless. Despair began to creep into the knight's mind. What if he never sees his son again? His hands curled into fists at the thought. No, he couldn't give up hope yet.

Just then, they heard something land behind them. They turned to see Pit walking towards them.

"There you are," he said. "Thought I'd find you here."

"Pit? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"After that fight, I realized how heavy Kirby's kidnapping weighed on you, so I came to help," the angel replied.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Meta Knight stated.

"Don't worry about it. He's your son, right? I would be worried too."

The knight nodded then looked at the ground.

"Well, we already asked everyone here," Sonic added.

"Did you ask Her yet?" Pit asked.

"Who's Her?"

"The Goddess Pauletena. She knows a lot. She might know something about Kirby."

"Then we should go," Meta Knight said eagerly.

"Ok. I'll take you there," Pit replied.

Pit flew into the sky with Meta Knight carrying Sonic behind him. They angel lead them to an enormous gate seemingly leading into empty space. It creaked open slowly as they came close. They flew in and came into a dark blue room with large columns. The door closed behind them. Meta Knight lowered Sonic to the ground and landed next to him. Pit landed and immediately kneeled. The knight and hedgehog looked at him questionably. Just then, a bright light appeared in front of them. The light materialized into a beautiful woman with a large halo. She looked down at them warmly.

"Goddess, my friends are in search of someone dear to them," Pit said formally. "His name is Kirby. We came to ask if you knew where he was."

She nodded, but didn't say anything. She looked intently at Meta Knight. He met her eyes for a moment. It was as if she expected him to do something. Then, he took out the feather and took a step closer.

"This was left in the room where Kirby disappeared," the knight explained, showing the feather to her.

She lifted a hand towards him. Just then, the feather began to glow light blue. Meta Knight released it in surprise, but it remained floating in the air. Then, the feather levitated to Pauletena's outstretched hand. She examined it for a moment.

"Yes, this is his," the Goddess stated.

"Yes, it's the kidnapper's. Who is it?" Meta Knight persisted.

Pauletena answered with a riddle:

Angel of Dark, Wings of White. He made his mark, It's Time to fight.  
He has your son, Under his wing. He has won, The trust of your king.

"Uh, ok," Sonic said slowly. "We were kinda hoping for a name."

Pit shot him a "shut up, you're being rude" look.

Just then, Pauletena faded into a bright light then vanished altogether. Pit stood up in surprise. Meta Knight shouted in rage and grabbed Sonic by the throat.

"Why did you say that?! We were so close!" the knight screamed.

"Meta Knight, stop!" Pit shouted, trying to pry him off of the hedgehog.

Sonic gagged and looked at him with pleading eyes. Meta Knight fought against Pit while still holding onto Sonic's neck. His eyes were red with fire. Then, he voluntarily released him. Sonic gasped for air and coughed hard. Meta Knight panted in rage, but tried to contain himself.

"Jesus man!" Sonic called in between his coughing.

"Everyone just calm down," Pit said. "Pauletena gave us a riddle. Think hard. Does it mean anything to you?"

"Well, she said something about a king," Sonic replied, rubbing his throat.

Meta Knight's eyes reverted to yellow at his realization.

"King Dedede," he said.

"Alright. Let's hurry," Pit replied.

* * *

**That's it for now. I didn't think it would be this long, but whatever. Leave reviews! MW is next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Jade! She is right! It's my turn!**

* * *

"So where are we going next?" Meta Knight asked Pit and Sonic.

"I do not know," Pit said simply.

"You are a great help!" said Sonic sarcastically. "You're also too slow."

"Let us go check out my series. It is worth a try, even though I am certain I killed that thing," Meta Knight offered an idea.

"Good idea!" said Pit.

"Yeah! We should have a team name, y'know? How about the Speed Team?!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Yeahhh... No," said Meta.

"How about..."

"No."

"Maybe..."

"Noooooooo."

"Fine," said Sonic.

"Well, let's go," said Pit.

With that he got up and flew away. Meta jumped into the air and followed, leaving Sonic to jump to the ground.

"Hey! Guys! Wait up!" panted Sonic.

"Who's too slow now, hmm?" called the knight.

"You both know I'm no jumper!" screamed Sonic, who was now double, triple, quadruple, quintuple, etc. jumping, to get to the ground safely. However, the catch was that he was doing it VERY slowly.

"What took you so long?" asked Meta, who was standing next to Pit. Said angel had fallen asleep on Meta's foot. Meta shook his foot a little, and the angel woke up quickly.

"Well, first of all, you left me there to jump, which you know I cannot do quickly. Secondly, why don't you be that gentle with me?" replied Sonic.

"Because, you are not worthy to be treated gently," hissed Meta.

"Ok, well, let's find Dedede, then the dark angel," said Pit.

"Ok!" agreed Sonic.

"Only for my son," mumbled Meta.

* * *

"DEDEDE YOU SHITHEED!" screeched Pit.

"What have you done with my son?!" yelled Meta.

"Wha- I didn't do anything with Kirby!" said Dedede.

_'That's a first…' _thought Meta.

"Then explain goddess Pauletena's riddle!" shouted Sonic. "At the end it was speaking to Meta, and it said the angel won the trust of his king!"

"OOOOR MAYBE it said it to all of you, and the word king was hypothetical!" retorted Dedede.

"The penguin has a point," said Meta.

"Master Hand..." breathed Pit.

* * *

**Handing it back to you, Jade.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty, Jade is in the house! Let's get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

"Pit, what was that?" Meta Knight asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just an idea that came to my head. It was stupid, just forget it," the angel replied.

"Well, if you say so…"

"Hey, what are you whispering about?!" King Dedede shouted.

"None of your business!" Sonic shouted back.

"Look, you guys can't just come busting in accusing me of something I clearly didn't do!" the king yelled.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're fat and your face is stupid!" Sonic retorted.

Meta Knight and Pit raised an eyebrow at the hedgehog.

He crossed his arms and assured, "I can do better."

Dedede's eye twitched in fury. Then he pointed and screamed, "GET OUT!"

Within seconds, the group was pushed out of the room and the door slammed shut behind them. When Meta Knight looked over at Sonic, the hedgehog quickly threw his hands up in defense.

"Don't strangle me for saying that," Sonic pleaded.

"No, he deserved that," the knight reassured.

"Oh, phew," the hedgehog replied as he relaxed.

Pit began to comment, but stopped when the intercom beeped to life.

"Link, Pit, Lucas, and Jigglepuff, report to the arena for battle!" commanded the voice of Master Hand.

Pit sighed and said, "Sorry guys, I got to go. Good luck with the search."

The angel jogged down the hallway out of sight.

Sonic crossed his arms and said, "Humph, Master Hand is so demanding. Who made him king of everything anyway?"

"Wait, say that again," Meta Knight stated.

"Master Hand is so demanding?"

"No, the other thing."

"Who made him king of everything?"

"Yes. You said "king". Master Hand could be the king in the riddle."

"Whoa, Master Hand? I suppose, but we have no way of knowing for sure."

To Sonic's dismay, Meta Knight was already stomping down the hallway, no doubt to confront Master Hand.

Sonic ran up to him and stopped him while saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down cowboy. What if you're wrong? He could kill us y'know, and then no one will be able to save Kirby."

Meta Knight wanted to argue, but knew that Sonic was right.

"Then what are we supposed to do? I can't sit back while my son is in danger!"

"I know. We snoop around; see if we find anything without the big guy knowing. Maybe we can catch him red handed."

Then the hedgehog chuckled.

"What?" the knight asked.

"Red handed, Master Hand. Get it?"

"Oh, you're a real comedian today," Meta Knight replied sarcastically. "Alright, we'll look around his quarters."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

A door silently cracked open. Meta Knight peeked through it. He motioned to Sonic that the coast was clear. They sneaked their way inside and carefully closed the door behind them. The room was more of a massive void than a room. Master Hand resided in Subspace and the Smash Mansion simply housed one of the portals to it. The hand himself was not present; he left to spectate the arena battle. Sonic and Meta Knight continued to scan the dark space. They didn't see anything of interest yet. Then, Meta Knight froze. Far ahead of him was a small blob of pink.

"Kirby," he muttered to himself as he broke out into a sprint.

Sonic followed close behind. As they got closer, they could see that the blob was lying on the ground, unmoving.

"Kirby!" Meta Knight shouted as he slid down on the ground next to him.

The knight cradled the child's head and turned his face towards him. He was unconscious.

"Kirby, wake up. It's me!"

Kirby moaned then his eyes fluttered open.

"Daddy?"

"Oh, my son," Meta Knight sighed as he hugged Kirby tight. Tears welled in his eyes. "I was so worried."

Sonic placed a hand on the knight's shoulder and smiled. Suddenly, Kirby started to struggle against his father. Meta Knight held him back in confusion.

"What's wrong, Kirby? Don't you remember me?"

"Piyo, piyo," Kirby replied in distraught.

"I think he's trying to tell us something," Sonic said.

"Gala- Gala Nigh! Poyo!"

"Fools. You are so predictable."

They whirled around towards the voice, but they only saw a flash of silver then total black.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! What will happen to our heroes now? MW will tell you in the next chapter! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**MW in the house! Let's write this sucker!**

* * *

Meta Knight held himself up.

"G-Galacta Knight," he whispered slowly. "How are you here?"

"My, this one seems to be trouble," said Galacta Knight, who was now revealed to be the kidnapper. "Hand, try it again."

At that, Crazy Hand appeared out of the shadows, hurtling like a rock towards the downed knight, who was easily knocked out from the hit.

"Good. The hedgehog hasn't caused any trouble, has he?" Galacta asked, towards the shadows.

"Not that we can tell." The voice of Wolf rang out as he, Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario walked out from the shadows, holding Sonic the Hedgehog, still awake, with his feet tied up and a gag over his mouth.

"Galactaaaaaa Knit!?" said Crazy Hand.

"What?!" replied Galacta Knight.

"Ouh. Galaaactia een bod moid?" asked the Hand.

He got a response that was nothing more than a menacing growl.

"We have to wait until your boss comes back. I can't believe he can stand you lot!" spat Galacta.

Ganondorf stepped up and argued, "Galacta Knight, a), you have no right to do this to us, as we are your comrades, b), Master hand is your boss too! Right now, what Crazy Hand says goes."

That was not met by Galacta, who was still processing the words from what he thought was Ganondorf being a smart aleck, but by Sonic.

"Mmhhmff! Hmf! Mllfcrry hannnl!" shouted Sonic, being muffled by the gag.

"Shut it," said Galacta simply. The hedgehog obeyed, now whimpering in fear.

"Now, Kirby, was it?" asked Galacta. Kirby nodded, mainly out of fright. "Good. I was thinking of doing two things with you, sadly I have to do the second. I WAS planning to torture you then kill you slowly, all before your fathers own eyes. The Hands, of course, wouldn't let that happen. So, I am using your energy that the hands were supposed to gain! This is what they get!" Galacta monologued.

"Hm Hm Hm Hm Hm!" laughed Sonic.

"I said SHUT IT!" Galacta lashed out. Sonic nodded.

"Now, as I was saying, I-" Galacta was cut off as a white and gold shape came hurtling into the area.

* * *

**Well, how is it? Back to you Jade!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Who else was surprised by the cast of evil characters involved in this dastardly plot? But what exactly is this plot you ask? Well, Jade shall reveal all else.**

* * *

_**Very long chapter here. Be warned!**_

* * *

Galacta Knight quickly threw up his lance, catching the attacker's blade. He threw the angel back. Pit skidded to a halt on the ground. He got into a defensive stance and broke his bow into two swords.

"Looks as though we have an unexpected guest," Galacta Knight sneered. "That was quiet rude of you to interrupt me like that. Perhaps I should rip your wings off as punishment!"

"You must be the Dark Angel," Pit stated. "Let my friends go!"

"Humph, you're so naïve, boy. It makes me sick!"

Galacta Knight launched himself at Pit. The angel blocked his onslaught of attacks, but failed to block the elbow to his face. He staggered back then swiped his blades at the dark knight. Galacta Knight dodged the attacks with ease and knocked him away with his lance. Stunned from the force of the blow, Pit was unable to dodge the knight as he knocked him to the ground and held his lance at his throat. Galacta Knight dug his heel into the angel's wing, causing him to cry out.

"Pit!" Sonic shouted behind his gag.

"Humph, that fight was disappointing," Galacta Knight hissed. "After I take your wings, I'll break every bone in your body."

"That won't be necessary."

Everyone watched as Master Hand floated out of the shadows. Galacta Knight frowned under his mask.

"He won't be much use to us if he has no energy to give," Master Hand added. "You may have him after we're through with him."

The knight growled under his breath then reluctantly replied, "Yes, master."

He took his foot off Pit's wing. The angel groaned in pain, unable to stand.

"Take them to the chamber," Master Hand ordered. "Your payment is close at hand."

Wolf, Ganondorf, Wario, and Bowser grinned at that last remark. Suddenly, Sonic threw his spiked head back and hit Ganondorf in the face. He cried out and dropped the hedgehog. Sonic then curled up in a ball and rolled away from them. They chased after him, but began tripping over themselves. Crazy Hand laughed at the spectacle. Galacta Knight's eyes fluttered in irritation. Suddenly, he flew at Sonic and smacked him across the ground. Sonic groaned in pain as the others picked him up and secured him.

"You all are so pathetic," Galacta Knight growled. "You can't even control one hedgehog!"

Just then, Pit jumped up and fled into the shadows. Galacta Knight shouted in fury and began to chase after him.

"No!"

He stopped short and glared up at Master Hand.

"I can't trust you to bring him back alive," the hand said. "You four, bring him back. And don't let him escape."

"Yes master," they replied, dropping Sonic and dashing after the angel.

"Galacta Knight, bring the prisoners. You can handle that, can't you?"

The knight clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Of course, master," he replied.

His lance and shield turned into light then faded away. He went over and threw Sonic over his shoulder. Kirby sat next to Meta Knight, who was unconscious. He nudged him once in a while, trying to get him to wake up. Galacta Knight grabbed his collar.

"Come along, Kirby," the knight hissed.

The pink puffball cowered in fear.

Galacta Knight leaned in and whispered, "Unless you want to end up like your father, you won't make me repeat myself."

Kirby swallowed hard then nodded. He followed him and the hands into the darkness.

* * *

Meta Knight groaned then slowly opened his eyes. He could see Subspace all around him. He tried to move, but something held him back. He looked to see that his hands and feet were bond by an energy barrier. He fought against them, but to no avail. He saw Sonic and Kirby at either side of him, bond in the same manner.

"Yes, it's nearly time."

Meta Knight looked up to find Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"So you were behind this," the knight shouted up to them.

They turned to him.

"Ah, you're awake," Master Hand said. "Wouldn't want you to miss this."

"Why are you doing this to us?"

"Asnaf goooin mialll," Crazy Hand sputtered.

"Because," Master Hand answered, "we need your life energy to complete this."

The hands moved aside. Behind them was what looked like a floating fetus. It glowed dark reds and blues as it pulsated.

"Ewww, what is that thing?" Sonic asked, no longer gagged.

"Don't you recognize him? You all had a run in with him not to long ago," Master Hand chuckled.

"It's Tabuu," said a voice.

They looked over at Galacta Knight standing with his arms crossed.

"Tabuu? Didn't we kill him?" Sonic asked.

"Didn't I kill you," Meta Knight stated to Galacta Knight, his eyes turning red.

"Yes, you did," he hissed back, "but the hands so graciously revived me. Now, I serve them."

"To answer your previous question," Master Hand stated, drawing their attention back, "yes, you did kill Tabuu, the first one anyway. We, being Crazy Hand and myself, created Tabuu to be the ultimate solider. However, we lost control over him and he became free to carry out his purpose; to control the world. Then the lot of you came in and destroyed him. But we have learned from our mistakes. This new Tabuu will not have a mind of his own as the last one did, and the power will be transferred to us. Then we can take over this world and live as gods!"

"Not if we can help it!" Sonic shouted.

"Hehehe, I don't think you can help it, you simple minded fool!"

"But why Kirby? Why us?" Meta Knight asked.

"No reason in particular. We needed an energy source to revive Tabuu, whether it was you or not. As for Kirby, it was simply Galacta Knight's idea to use him to lure you in as well."

"You snake!" Meta Knight yelled at the smudge dark angel.

"Thank you," Galacta Knight replied. "You really made things too easy for us."

"Once my servants capture your angel friend, we will drain your energy and revive Tabuu. Then nothing will stand in our way!"

Master Hand and Crazy Hand let out an evil laughter. Meta Knight hung his head in defeat.

"Poyo?"

He looked over at Kirby, who had fear written on his face.

"I'm sorry Kirby," the knight said. "This is all my fault."

"No its not," Sonic argued. "They tricked us. They're the ones trying to take over the world. You were just trying to find your son."

"That doesn't make me feel much better," Meta Knight replied.

"Well I'm in this mess too, so stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Just then, Wolf, Ganondorf, Bowser, and Wario walked in with grim faces.

"Master, we sorta lost track of the angel," Bowser said.

"What?! You let him escape?!" Master Hand screamed.

"We didn't say that," Wolf corrected.

"Ugh, you're all incompetent!"

Galacta Knight face-palmed. Crazy Hand began twitching in anger.

"Fine," Master Hand growled, "we'll just have to start without him."

"Just to be clear," Ganondorf stated, "we will be getting our payment, right?"

"Yeah, a spot in the new world order," Wario added.

"Yes, I did promise that, didn't I?" Master Hand replied. "Well, Crazy Hand, what do you say we give them what they deserve?"

Crazy Hand chuckled and turned towards them. The tips of his fingers began to glow. Suddenly, four beams of light shot out of his fingers and consumed the four men. Meta Knight, Sonic and Kirby gasped at the sudden action. When the beams faded, they left the trophy forms of the servants behind. Crazy Hand glowed from the energy he extracted. He turned to the fetus Tabuu and opened his hand. A beam of light shot out of his palm and hit the fetus. It seemed to absorb the energy. Once the energy transfer was complete, the fetus pulsated and grew bigger.

"Ok, that thing is creeping me out," Sonic stated.

"You three are next," Master Hand said. "But don't worry, we'll leave you just enough energy to stay awake, so you may bear witness to our recreation!"

Master Hand came forward and shot three beams of light out of his fingers. When the beam hit, it was like a tidal wave washed over them. They could feel themselves getting weaker as their very life source was being sucked out of them. Then, as suddenly as it began, the draining stopped. They panted, barely able to keep their eyes open. When Master Hand finished transferring the power to the fetus, a pulse radiated out of it. It contracted and formed into an ominous looking Smash Ball.

"Yes! It is finally complete!" Master Hand called out in excitement. "With this, the world will bow down to us!"

The Hands began to close in on the Smash Ball. Suddenly, something flew past them and shot a streak of energy at them. The beam hit them and sent them flying backwards.

"Gaaaalaaagaa niff!" Crazy Hand shouted.

"Galacta Knight?! What is the meaning of this?!" Master Hand yelled.

"Oh shut up!" the dark knight replied. "Did you really think this wouldn't have happened? I planned to take the power for myself from the start. You were foolish enough to revive me, let alone trust me!"

"What?! This is unacceptable! Get away from that Smash Ball, or, or-!"

"Or what?! I'm sick of following your orders like I was your dog! Well, no more! From now on, I'll be the one giving the orders!"

Galacta Knight turned to the dark Smash Ball. He threw his lance and shield aside, and grabbed the ball.

"Stop this at once!" Master Hand commanded. "Give me the Smash Ball and I'll consider sparing your life!"

Galacta Knight laughed so diabolically that it made everyone's skin crawl. Then, he crushed the Smash Ball in his fist. The energy contained inside was unleashed and flowed into the dark knight. He began to glow dark red. Suddenly, he doubled over in pain and groaned loudly. His skin seemed to be ripping off. Underneath was a metallic looking void, the unmistakable color of Tabuu himself. Galacta Knight's eyes glowed a piercing blood red. His wings grew larger and flattened out. The blue void flowed out onto the wings, making the transformation complete. He turned to the others and grinned.

"Behold," he announced, "Galacta Tabuu is born!"

Sonic, Kirby, and Meta Knight gazed at him in horror. Crazy Hand shivered. Master Hand was lost for words, but then curled into a fist in rage.

"How dare you?!" the hand screamed. "I will show you no mercy!"

Master Hand hurtled himself at Galacta Tabuu. He, in turn, shrouded himself in a force field. The Hand hit the shield, but kept trying to blow through it. Then, Galacta Tabuu threw a wave of energy at the hand. It threw Master Hand back and sent him tumbling across the ground. He cringed once, then went limb. Crazy Hand gave a battle cry and shot countless rockets out of his fingertips. Galacta Tabuu waved his hand in front of him, creating a golden circle. All the rockets disappeared inside the circle. Suddenly, they flew back out at ten times the speed. They exploded upon hitting Crazy Hand and created a massive smoke cloud. Then, Crazy Hand fell out of the cloud and into the depths of Subspace.

"Humph, that was too easy," Galacta Tabuu sneered. He turned to the prisoners and said, "As for you three, you will trouble me no longer."

He spread out his massive wings. A ball of black light began to form in front of him. Sonic, Meta Knight, and Kirby struggled against their bonds. Then, a massive beam of light shot out of the ball and consumed them. The beam decimated the Subspace floor below them, causing a cloud of debris to form. The beam grew smaller until it faded. Galacta Tabuu looked at his hands.

"Yes. With this power, the world… no, the universe will be mine!"

He gave another evil laugh as he flew deeper into Subspace and disappeared. In the cloud of debris, there was still a piece of untouched floor. Meta Knight opened one eye hesitantly. In front of him was someone crouched on one knee, holding out a shield. The angel stood and put his shield away.

"Phew, that was too close!" Pit sighed in relief.

Meta Knight looked to his sides. Kirby and Sonic were still there.

"Are we dead?" Sonic asked, his eyes still closed tight.

"Nope," Pit replied.

Sonic opened his eyes and cried, "Pit! Aw, I've never been so happy to see you in my life!"

Just then, their bonds broke and they fell to the ground. Meta Knight immediately went to Kirby and scooped him up into his arms.

"Oh thank God you're safe," he said.

Kirby pushed his face into his arm and smiled. Meta Knight wrapped his wings defensively around his son. Sonic sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Pit asked.

"No, I just got some of this dust in my eye."

"Oh, sure." Then, Pit reached behind him and said, "Oh, almost forgot, I got these to get our energy back up again."

He pulled out four Maxim Tomatoes. Kirby peeked out and gave a little cheer. Meta Knight let him go so he could grab one of the fruits.

"You're a life saver, Pit," the knight said, taking a tomato as well.

"Yeah, literally," Sonic added, taking one.

They all ate their tomatoes. Within seconds, their energy returned to them tenfold. Meta Knight looked to where he last saw Galacta Tabuu.

"We need to stop him," the knight stated.

"Yeah, we're right behind you," Pit replied.

"Poyo!" Kirby said nodding.

"No."

They were taken aback.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Sonic asked in shock.

"It's too dangerous," Meta Knight said, turning to Kirby and picking him up. He handed the puffball to Pit and said, "Take Kirby back to the Smash Mansion."

"No!" Kirby shouted, struggling against Pit's grip.

"Please Kirby," the knight pleaded, "I've lost you once. I can't bear to risk losing you again."

"Daddy, no," Kirby replied, close to tears.

"I'm sorry." He looked at Pit and said, "Keep him safe."

"Sure, but what about you?" the angel asked.

"I need to face him alone. If I don't make it out…"

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO YOURSELF?!" Sonic screamed, to the surprise of the others. "You're crazy if you think you can take that power hungry maniac on your own!"

"But, Sonic-"

"I don't wanna hear it! I'm going with you! End of discussion!"

Meta Knight went to argue, but kept his mouth shut. Sonic was right. He would need help to take down Galacta Tabuu.

"Daddy…"

He turned to Kirby, who had tears welled up in his eyes. He put a gloved hand on his head.

"Daddy needs to do this," Meta Knight said, a knot forming in his throat. "I love you."

Kirby grabbed his hand and tried his hardest to reply, "I love you too…"

A tear streaked down the knight's cheek. He slowly took his hand back. He nodded to Pit. The angel nodded back and flew off out of sight. He turned to Sonic and clenched his fists. Sonic gave him a thumbs-up. Meta Knight drew his sword. It was just the hilt at first, but then golden sparks jumped out of it and formed into the five pronged blade that was the mighty Galaxia. They gazed at the void ahead of them. Meta Knight flew off the floor as Sonic leaped from platform to platform, straight into the void.

* * *

**Omg, that was long. Well, off they go, into the final battle!**

**MW and I both wanted to write the epic battle, so we decided we would. In the next chapter, there will be two different battles, one written by me and the other by Meta Write. They will be separate battles, but they will have relatively the same outcome. Something to look forward to.**

**Review time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**MW is back. Enjoy my Final Battle!**

* * *

Meta Knight and Sonic landed at the bottom of the void, and began to walk around, looking for Galacta Tabuu.

"Do you think he will come to us?" asked Sonic curiously.

"Yes," was the only word Meta Knight dared reply with.

"Ok."

The two were quiet the whole way around there, until Galacta Tabuu came sailing around a corner of Subspace.

"Well, there you are! I knew you would come looking for me. I waited here for you! Let us begin."

Galacta Tabuu unleashed his lance, which had grown in size. He grinned wickedly and dashed at the two, his lance pointed out viciously. Meta Knight grabbed hold of Sonic and barreled into the air, as the lance met where it would have skewered Sonic through the chest, had he still been there. Sonic nodded his thanks as the two dropped back to the ground. Meta Knight unsheathed his sword, Galaxia, and slashed rapidly at the nightmare before them. He caught many small hits, but nothing too serious. Galacta Tabuu surrounded himself in a force field, and Meta Knight was knocked backwards, straight into Sonic.

"Pathetic. Let me finish of you, painlessly." Meta Knight shot upwards, and swung his sword in the air, catching Galacta Tabuu off guard. It hit him straight in the right arm, and a deafening screech of pain echoed throughout all of Subspace.

"How DARE YOU!" He screeched, letting go of his arm, of which was gushing pure black blood.

Meanwhile, however, He had charged up a large attack. It hit Meta Knight as if it was all of the smashers final smashes combined. Meta Knight screamed in pain, then stopped and fell silently to the ground, burnt, cut, and bruised.

"Why you little- I ought to teach you a lesson! Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, touches my friends without a punishment!" Sonic snarled, and raced towards Galacta Tabuu.

He curled into a ball and zipped around the dark angel, now hitting him and cutting long, deep cuts into his feet. He then uncurled, and jumped on a red spring, sending him very high into the air. Galacta Tabuu, confused, looked up.

Wrong thing to do.

Sonic pointed himself downwards, and fell at a much faster speed, and was also heavier. As Galacta Tabuu was looking up, Sonic's foot caught him dead in the eye.

"MY EYE! YOU WOULD HIT SOMEONE IN THE EYE!?" Galacta Tabuu screeched.

"Well, you were the one who looked up!" Sonic said, and effortlessly ran into Galacta Tabuu, grabbed him, and threw Galacta Tabuu into his spikes. Galacta Tabuu roared in pain, and slashed his lance around, hitting Sonic in the foot, just barely.

"Really dude? That felt like a Bo Shuriken! Barely any damage whatsoever! It even tickled! IT TICKLED, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" He burst out laughing as the two continued to fight.

"You are a formidable opponent, hedgehog," said Galacta. "But…" He added, pinning the hedgehog to the ground and raising his lance. "Not formidable enough. Time to die." He drove the lance down, but before it could meet the hedgehog, something stopped it. Galacta Tabuu looked over, into the face of Pit.

"You must be mistaken, because he doesn't seem to have died yet, what do you think?" said the angel, throwing the lance away, leaving the Dark Angel unarmed.

"Bu- It's dishonorable to unarm an opponent, and continue to fight, isn't it?!" whined Galacta Tabuu.

"You shouldn't be one to be talking about honor, Galacta. Who taught you about it?" asked the Angel.

"Uhm-Well…"

"If you don't fight with honor, I don't either, when I am fighting you," the angel sneered.

"I wouldn't think you would be one to sneer, angel. Where did your childish manners go?" Galacta asked, as the two began to circle each other. Suddenly, Pit ran in and caught Galacta Tabuu with a light arrow. The Subspace lord shrugged it off and dashed in, and kicked Pit in the side, causing him to fall over.

"I'm not all about weapons, you know," Galacta Tabuu said as he landed a harsh punch on Pit's jaw. The angel whimpered and caressed his jaw.

"Ish awwn nooow!" said Pit, who couldn't move his jawbone correctly now. Galacta chuckled and moved towards the angel, who had brought out his shield, and hit Galacta in the gut. He groaned and fell to his knees, holding his midsection. Pit took out his bow and sent arrow after arrow, all meeting their mark.

"I might as well let you recover, this is kind of fun. Sonic, check on Meta and Kirby!" The hedgehog obeyed, dashing over to the knight and his son.

"Poyo daddy go away, poyo!" asked Kirby with tears already in his eyes. Sonic was confused by what Kirby meant by go away, but knew what he meant when he saw the knight, who was now not even breathing at all.

"Hyaa!" Could be heard from the battle, where Galacta was now up, and had his lance and shield both in his hands. Galacta then dropped his shield, and created the golden circle in his hand. He threw his lance into the circle. Then it shot back out at Pit, who had an expression of fright plastered to his face. The lance just hit his shield, and he picked it up, a sly grin on his face.

"Shank yow for da weawon," he said simply as he lashed out at the disarmed Knight, who was about to be beaten with his own weapon. The knight took out his shield, and began to fight back with it, hitting every blow sent to him away. He smirked as he took the shield, and hit Pit in his legs, making them buckle.

"It's over," he said. Suddenly, as he was walking over to the cliff face, Pit stuck out his leg. Galacta tripped over it, and plunged over the side of the cliff.

Galacta unleashed his wings and flew up the cliff, landing next to Pit on the edge.

"Ha! You forgot about my wings!? Ignorant child!" Galacta laughed.

"No," Pit said as he cut a hole into one of the knight's wings. "Let's try that again."

Pit once again tried to push the knight off the cliff, but he was ready, and pushed off of the angel's shoulders, and did a backflip over his head.

"Heheh, nice try, you almost caught me there." Galacta said. "Almost." But, as he lost his guard, Pit came slowly over to him and plunged the lance through his chest.

"NOOOO!" He screeched, like death itself as he began to move wildly on the ground, like Crazy Hand having a seizure. Finally, he fell still and silent, and the rise and fall of his chest disappeared. Pit taunted, and said,

"You're not ready yet!" and began to pant as he moved towards the other three who were sitting over by a wall. He sat down next to them, and handed the two that were awake some Heart Containers. Sonic gratefully accepted one, but Kirby shook his head no. Pit would have needed 2 HEART CONTAINERS to stop his damage. Kirby hadn't been hit once. Pit, not seeing the Knight, used both Containers. Everyone at 0% then began to talk.

"That was awesome! I loved it when you tricked Galacta into coming near you, then WHAM! You trip him over a cliff face!" Sonic grinned.

"Piyo!" Kirby agreed. Then, speaking normally, as he did when anything was wrong, he added, "If only Daddy could see anything like that again." He whimpered then burst into tears. "Daddy! Please come back! Please!" he bawled.

Then Pit looked down at his feet and saw that Meta Knight's eye weren't even dimmed anymore. They were pure black, and the rise and fall of his chest was no more. Pit stifled a gasp then ran over to embrace Kirby, as did Sonic.

"Oh no... Oh gosh no!" Pit sobbed.

"Why couldn't I have been fighting instead!? This wouldn't have happened!" cried Sonic. Suddenly, the Knight's chest rose again and his eyes fluttered open weakly.

* * *

**Is Meta going to survive? You will have to find out AFTER Jade's battle! Or we could put hers after, I don't know. We will think of something, though. I am determined to get the end chapter though!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys. I had writer's block for a few days and couldn't write. Well, Jade's back in the saddle. Here is my final battle, and my final chapter. MW gets the last chapter. Here we go!**

* * *

Meta Knight and Sonic entered a darker part of Subspace. They stopped on a large platform and looked around. There was nothing in sight. It was eerily quiet. Then, Sonic took a step forward and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Hey, jerk face! We got a bone to pick with you!"

Only silence responded. Meta Knight's grip on his sword tightened. A quiet whoosh alerted him.

"Look out!" the knight shouted as he jumped on Sonic.

Suddenly, something crashed where they just were and scattered the platform. They looked back to see a giant, golden lance. The lance freed itself from the crater it made and flew high above them. They stood as their eyes followed the lance. They got into their battle stances when they saw the lance reach its owner.

"Now this is surprising," Galacta Tabuu hissed. "I'm sure that I sent you into oblivion."

"It's over Galacta Tabuu!" Sonic shouted.

"We will destroy you for good this time!" Meta Knight added, pointing Galaxia at him.

Galacta Tabuu chuckled and replied, "No, it is I who will be destroying you. You escaped me last time, but no matter. I prefer this way better."

A light came from his free hand and formed into a gold shield. Then, he swooped down at them with surprising speed. They jumped out of the way as Galacta Tabuu landed hard. Suddenly, he was upon Meta Knight, thrusting his lance. Meta Knight blocked and dodged the attacks, but some grazed his arms and left cuts. Sonic made a battle cry as he came at the dark angel with his homing attack. Galacta Tabuu met the attack with his shield, pushing the hedgehog back. Meta Knight swung his sword while he was distracted and clipped one of his wings. Galacta Tabuu growled and unleashed an energy wave, pushing them farther apart. Then, he took to the air. Meta Knight unfurled his wings and flew after him. Sonic run and jumped off one of his springs. Then the hedgehog bounded off vertical platforms, climbing higher and higher into the air. Meta Knight caught up to Galacta Tabuu and locked blades with him. Because of his size, Galacta Tabuu couldn't fly fast or precisely. Meta Knight took advantage of this and flew circles around him, slicing away at him as he did. Galacta Tabuu swung his lance around wildly and smacked Meta Knight away from him. Suddenly, he saw Sonic coming straight at him. Galacta Tabuu threw up his shield, just catching the hedgehog. However, Sonic had come at him with such force that the shield shattered and Sonic was able to hit him hard. Galacta Tabuu cried out in fury and recovered from the blow. Sonic was falling out of the sky, but the ground was a long way off. Galacta Tabuu dived after him and grabbed him by the throat. Sonic struggled against him as the dark angel went into a spin. Just then, he let him go and Sonic rocketed out. Unable to save himself, Sonic crashed into a wall. He groaned in pain and tried to push himself out. Galacta Tabuu flew in for the kill, but Meta Knight swooped in and with one strong swing shattered his lance. The knight then flew up in front of him and pointed his sword at his throat.

"It's over," Meta Knight stated.

"Humph, you really think I'm disarmed?" Galacta Tabuu replied with an evil grin.

Meta Knight's eyes widened as a circle of lights formed around the dark angel. The lights changed into swords and flew out in all directions. Meta Knight deflected most of the swords, but he was quickly overpowered by the barrage. They cut through him like a hot knife through butter. The knight's cry of pain faded as he plummeted to the ground.

"Meta Knight!" Sonic shouted.

Just then, the light swords circled back and pierced the wall Sonic was stuck in. None of them hit the hedgehog, but they caused the wall to shatter, leaving Sonic to fall to his death. Galacta Tabuu laughed at their pain. Sonic dove after Meta Knight and caught him in midair. Then the hedgehog jumped off platform after platform, reducing their speed enough to land safely. Sonic set Meta Knight on the ground. There was blood and wounds all over him. His wings were in tatters.

"Meta Knight, say something," Sonic said.

"I'm alright," the knight groaned, using Sonic's shoulder to hoist himself into a sitting position. "It's just a flesh wound."

"Just a flesh wound?! That guy turned you into Swish cheese!"

"Now to finish you off, once and for all!" Galacta Tabuu shouted.

He spread his wings as a dark ball formed in front of him. Sonic and Meta Knight braced themselves for the worst. Subspace itself shook from the buildup of energy. Suddenly, something slammed into the dark angel, cancelling the attack. Galacta Tabuu whirled around to the attacker. The star zoomed across Subspace and made a large circle to land another attack. As it came around, they saw a pink puffball riding it.

"Kirby?!" Meta Knight cried out in shock.

Kirby flew the star straight at Galacta Tabuu. The dark angel readied himself then flew out of the way at the last second. Kirby flew away too fast to be able to counter. Just then, Pit flew in and landed next to Sonic and Meta Knight, showing signs of fatigue.

"What is Kirby doing here?" Sonic asked the angel. "I thought you took him back to the Smash Mansion!"

"I tried, but he got away from me," Pit replied.

"And you didn't think to stop him?!" Meta Knight shouted in rage.

"He has a Warp Star!" Pit argued. "It's kinda hard to keep up with him!"

Kirby charged at Galacta Tabuu with fire in his eyes. Then, the dark angel summoned more light swords and shot them at the pink puff. Kirby dodged them then turned and began sucking in air. The swords were pulled back into his mouth. As he swallowed them, he began to glow white. A yellow hat with a curved blade formed on his head. When the light faded, Kirby took the blade from his head and made a battle cry.

"Cutter Kirby? I was expecting Sword Kirby," Meta Knight mumbled.

"Well, Cutter Kirby is good too, right?" Sonic said.

Kirby threw the blade with all of his strength. The blade spun rapidly as it hurtled toward Galacta Tabuu. He easily dodged it and watched it disappear into Subspace. Big mistake. As he turned around, the Warp Star upper-cut him, sending him flying back. He shook his head then his eyes widened. Kirby had jumped off the star and was diving at him feet first. Kirby landed hard on his head then jumped off. While Galacta Tabuu was stunned, Kirby threw punches and kicks, all meeting their mark. Then, the dark angel came to his senses and back handed the little warrior. He plummeted out of the air, but the Warp Star caught him.

"You puny insect!" Galacta Tabuu screamed. "I will make you suffer!"

Before he could act on his threat, a blue arrow hit him in the back. He whirled around and glared at Pit. The angel aimed and shot arrow after arrow. The arrows met their mark, pushing Galacta Tabuu back.

"Enough of this!" he shouted.

He waved a hand in front of him, creating a golden circle. The arrows flew into the circle and disappeared. The circle changed to red. Suddenly, the arrows shot back out, but now they were dark red, multiplied immensely, and were heading straight for Pit. The angel gasped and dropped below them. He looked back to see the arrows turned around and zoomed towards him.

"Heat seeking arrows! That's not fair!" Pit yelled, flying as fast as he could.

While he was distracted, Galacta Tabuu charged up an energy ball that he was going to fire at Pit. Suddenly, Kirby's cutter blade came out of the darkness and sliced one of his wings off. He cried out in agony. Kirby circled around, caught the twirling blade, and placed it back on his hat. When Galacta Tabuu looked up, he saw Pit flying straight at him with the barrage of arrows right behind him. At the last second, the angel made a sharp turn, but the arrows continued towards Galacta Tabuu. Unable to react from shock, the arrows rained on him, blocking him from sight. Kirby and Pit flew side by side as they watched and waited. When the arrows cleared, Galacta Tabuu was covered in black blood and his other wing was broken off down to the nub. He fell unmoving into the depths of Subspace. Everyone watched as he disappeared from sight. Then, they cheered in victory. Kirby and Pit made their way down to Sonic and Meta Knight. Kirby jumped off his Warp Star and landed in his father's outstretched arms.

"Oh Kirby," Meta Knight said, hugging him tight, "you did great. I'm so proud of you."

Kirby leaned back and gave him a big smile. Meta Knight sat him on the ground, but then his eyes turned red.

"But you are so dead for disobeying me!" the knight shouted.

Kirby cringed in shame. Sonic came over and placed a hand on the knight's shoulder.

"Aw, chill out," the hedgehog said. "Go easy on him. He did save us after all."

Meta Knight eyes reverted to yellow, but he still smacked Sonic's hand away in irritation.

"You don't tell me how to raise my son," the knight replied.

"I think punishment can wait," Pit stated. "We have to get you back to the Smash Mansion. You're cut up pretty bad."

"Nah, he's fine. It's just a flesh wound, right?" Sonic said, nudging the knight with his elbow.

Meta Knight pushed the hedgehog away, causing him to laugh. Then before they knew it, all of them were laughing. They laughed so hard that tears were rolling down their eyes. Just then, Kirby stopped and looked behind them. The others stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong Kirby?" Pit asked.

He didn't say anything. He continued to glare at the edge of the platform. Suddenly, a hand reached up and grabbed the edge. They gasped. The next to come over the ledge was crimson eyes. Kirby's eyes were wide with fear.

"Get behind me," Meta Knight said, jumping in front of Kirby and holding his sword up in defense.

Galacta Tabuu hoisted himself onto the platform. Black wisps were radiating off of him. Black ooze poured out of his many wounds. He staggered forward and breathed heavily.

"How in the world are you still alive?!" Sonic shouted.

"You made the mistake of not finishing me off," Galacta Tabuu hissed.

Just then, he coughed up black blood. He glared at them as if it was just a minor irritation.

"You will pay for doing this to me," he growled. "You've taken away my chances of universal domination. Now I will take away your lives!"

Galacta Tabuu cringed in pain. Suddenly, a sliver of light broke out of his skin, then another and another.

"What is he doing?" Pit asked.

Meta Knight gasped in horror.

"You have to get out of here!" the knight cried.

"What? Why-?"

"Just go! Kirby, use your Warp Star to get everyone away."

Kirby nodded and called to his star. It shot out of Subspace and headed towards them. Kirby grabbed Sonic's arm and ran down the platform.

"Wait, what about you?!" Sonic called.

Kirby jumped with Sonic and the star caught them. Pit flew up and grabbed one of the points. The three of them flew off out of sight. Meta Knight turned back to Galacta Tabuu, who was laughing.

"You fool!" he shouted, more lights coming out of him. "There's no way they will escape, no matter what you do! You'll all die!"

"Not on my life," Meta Knight replied.

The knight broke out into a sprint. Galacta Tabuu was now glowing white. Meta Knight let out a battle cry as he slammed into the dark angel, sending them both falling over the ledge. As they fell, Galacta Tabuu cried out in pain as the white light consumed him. Meta Knight closed his eyes and took one last breath. Then, everything went white.

* * *

A loud boom directed the three to look back. A white sphere appeared far away, then it quickly grew.

"Hurry it up Kirby," Sonic said, fear gripping his voice.

The star carried them through the void as the explosion raced up behind them. They passed the area where Master Hand laid. Soon, they could see the open door leading to the Smash Mansion.

"There it is!" Pit said, pointing at the square of light.

They could hear the explosion destroying the platforms behind them. They held on tight to the star in anticipation. Then, they passed through the door. The wind they created caused the doors to slam shut behind them. The doors jolted from the Subspace explosion, but held tight. However, the trio was unable to slow down and crashed into the opposite wall. The wall crumbled, creating a dust cloud. They coughed out the dust and tried to pick themselves up.

"We're, we're alive," Sonic said shakily.

He stood, but his knees buckled and he fell back into the rubble. Pit pushed a wooden post off of his stomach. Kirby crawled out of the debris and rubbed his head. Pit stood and shook the dust from his wings.

"Well, that was exciting," the angel stated.

Kirby staggered up and ran to the double doors.

"Daddy!" he cried out as he tried to pull the doors open.

"Kirby, no!" Pit said as he ran up and pulled Kirby back.

Kirby fought against Pit with what little energy he had left.

"Daddy, poyo!" Kirby shouted.

"I know, but you can't go in there," Pit argued, a knot forming in his throat. "That explosion must have wiped out all of Subspace! There's nothing left!"

Kirby stopped struggling and panted. Pit had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kirby," the angel added. "Meta Knight is gone…"

Kirby stared into the angel's eyes. Then, tears flooded his eyes. The child cried uncontrollably. Pit held him close, letting his own tears stream out. Sonic stumbled out of the rubble then dropped to his knees. He looked at them with cloudy eyes. He slammed his fists on the ground in despair and gritted his teeth.

Then, a light came out of the cracks in the door. They didn't notice it, but they looked up when the doors creaked open. A bright light came out from the opening. They watched it in awe. Then, four figures floated towards them. They stood for battle, but relaxed when they saw that the figures were the trophy forms of Wolf, Ganondorf, Bower, and Wario.

"What, what is this?" Pit asked in amazement.

The trophies passed through the doors as though a magical force was pushing them. Suddenly, they dropped to the ground. Sonic walk up to them and touched one of them.

"Yup, they're real," the hedgehog stated. "I can't believe these freaks made it out of that."

Kirby stared into the light, waiting. Seconds went by, but they felt like hours. Pit put a hand on his shoulder. A tear rolled down Kirby's cheek. Then, a figure appeared. They gasped at the sight of it. Kirby held his breath as it got closer. Soon, they could see the form was Meta Knight.

"Son of a gun! He made it!" Sonic cheered.

"Wait, something's not right," Pit stated.

As he came closer, they could see that he was using his sword to keep himself up. He limbed weakly and his eyes were dim. His wounds had worsened. Blood came off of him in beads, as though there was no gravity around him.

"Daddy?" Kirby muttered.

Meta Knight came through the door, panting heavily. A halo of light surrounded him. Suddenly, the halo vanished and he fell to the floor. The doors closed shut and the light vanished.

"Meta Knight!" they shouted as they ran to his aid.

They turned him over. His eyes were black and he wasn't breathing.

"Meta Knight! Don't give up on us!" Pit cried.

"I'll get help," Sonic said as he dashed down the hallway.

"Daddy, daddy!" Kirby cried.

They didn't notice as his hand twitched and his chest rose slowly.

* * *

**Phew! Aw man, I poured all that out in one day! My head hurts now. Anyway, will Meta Knight make it? MW will tell you. My job is done**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well then, here is the last chapter of Smash Search. Enjoy.**

* * *

Meta Knight's eyes weakly scanned the area in search of his son.

"K-Kirby?" he said weakly.

Pit, in surprise, ran over to the Knight.

"You survived! Sonic, he survived!" Pit called out happily. "Kirby, your daddy is still here!"

A warm smile spread across Meta Knight's face, but it turned into a grimace as he coughed up blood.

"Daddy! You aren't gonna go away?" Kirby said, holding his father's arm in his own.

A tear fell from the puffball's eye as he thought of what would happen if Meta Knight did 'go away.' Nobody would be there for him! The knight closed his eyes.

"Kirby, I know I never said this to you before, so I will now. I-I love you, Kirby," he said, and Kirby came closer, worry obviously plastered to his face.

"I-I wove you too, daddy," Kirby replied, tears now streaming down his face. "Pwease don't go away! Pwease!"

"Don't worry Kirby, I won't," Meta Knight said. Then his eyes went dim.

Pit went over to him and hoisted the knight over his shoulders, careful not to harm his feathered wings. Sonic and Kirby followed as he walked to the mansion.

* * *

Meta Knight woke up in a hospital bed. He looked over his shoulder to see Dr. Mario mumbling to himself while he held his utensils in his hand.

"3rd degree burns, deep gashes in sides, blinded by light, magic enchantment; hmm, you did quite the number to yourself, didn't you?" he said, turning to look at the knight who he presumed was still asleep. To his surprise, he was looking straight at him, staring holes into him.

"O-Kay..." he said, and turned back to his work. "This might need surgery..."

"Wha-Wh-How- NO IT WON'T! GIVE ME THAT!" Meta Knight said, and the Doctor gave him the clipboard he had in his hand. Meta Knight scanned the sheet and said, "This is just a broken foot! It just needs a cast and a day of waiting here, maybe two! Who taught you to be a Doctor?" The knight hissed.

"Uhm... Me?" Dr. Mario said sheepishly.

Meta Knight's eyes went blood-red in anger.

"Okay, Okay!"

The doctor spent a long while examining the knight's foot then finally put on the cast, which took two hours for him to get on right.

"Okay! The cast is on, now just wait here!" Doctor Mario said, and Meta Knight obliged.

He looked around the room until he heard a knock at the door. He sat bolt upright, and told whoever it was to come in. One figure emerged from the door.

"Kirby, thank you f-" Meta Knight was cut off as Kirby pulled a small black marker out from behind his back. He wrote his name on his father's cast. When he had finished, it looked something like,

_Kirby, XOXO._

Meta Knight was shocked. When in the world did his son learn to write like that? He beckoned Kirby over, and he happily walked over, not expecting what was coming. His dad wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, and he could feel tears falling onto his head.

"Kirby-I-I don't know what to say. Y-You are the blessing of my life," he said, tears of joy falling from the hole in his mask.

Kirby stared into the deep yellow pools that were his eyes, the shock written on his face. He wrapped his arms around Meta Knight carefully so as not to disturb the deep slices cut into them, and began to cry with his dad.

"I was so wowwied dat you wouwdnet cwome back!" Kirby cried.

"Well, I'm here. There is no need to worry now," Meta Knight said, looking his son softly in the eyes.

Kirby nodded, got up, and said, "Pit and Sonic said I need to wet you rest, so I should go now. Baaiii!" He said, walking towards the door. "I will come visit you later!"

Meta Knight nodded happily and fell back to rest, knowing that his son and everyone around him were safe. He had met his goal.

* * *

**Hmm, I never thought I would be able to do that! Maybe Jade will make an epilogue, if she wants to. **

**_Nah, this story ended well. No need for epilogues. We did an awesome job on the story._**

**_Review time!_**


End file.
